Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny
by Atemi
Summary: Summary: Harry gets a letter from a stranger telling him that he needs training, But in what? Will Harry be able to beat The Darkness?
1. Safe House and Charmed Prophecy

**Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny**

By: Atemi

Summary: Harry gets a letter from a stranger telling him that he needs training, But in what? Will Harry be able to beat The Darkness?

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Harry Potter **

**Chapter 1: Safe house and Charmed Prophecy **

In a room on the second floor of #4 Privet Drive, lived a sixteen year old teen named Harry Potter. He was just like any other teen his age, except that he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and had unruly black hair.

One night Harry's owl Hedwig flew through the window of his bedroom with a letter attached to her leg. Harry untied the letter from her leg and Hedwig flew across the room to her cage.

Harry opened the letter and this was what it said.

_Dear Harry: _

_I am going to pick you up at 11:50 pm on July 31st to take you to a safe house. You need to be taught the ways of other magic's, so you will be ready to face your destiny. I want you to be ready to leave at 11:45 pm. _

_Yours Truly _

_L. H. _

Harry then closed the letter saying, "I wonder who L. H. is?" to no one in particular.

On July 31st at 11:45 pm, Harry was ready to go when he started thinking, "Where am I going?" Harry was brought out of his thinking by a knock on the door. Harry opened up the door. In the doorway was a middle aged guy, who looked like he was 20 years old.

"Hello are you Harry?" the stranger said. "Yes, I am." Harry replied.

"My name is Leo." Leo said. "Are you ready Harry?" Leo asked. "Yes." Harry replied.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked. "I flew." Leo replied. "Let's go Harry." Leo said. "Ok." Harry said.

"Grab my hand Harry." Leo told him. Harry did so. Leo grabbed Harry's things with his free hand while Harry grabbed the other. Leo looked to the sky and then both Harry and Leo disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

_**(Halliwell Manor, 8 pm West Coast Time) **_

Leo and Harry reappeared in a shower of blue and white lights, to face three women. Then one of the women walked up to Leo and asked, "Where hav-ve you bee-en? **(Think of Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron, Fred and George after they get Harry from Privet Drive in the Second Harry Potter Book)** "I have been picking up your student." Leo told the woman. Leo then turns to Harry and introduces the women to him as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. Harry turns to Leo and asks him, "Is your last name Halliwell as well?" "Yes it is. Harry." Leo tells him.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked the four adults standing in the room. "You are here because of a prophecy and your destiny." Leo tells Harry. "The Prophecy is this:

**_One born as the seventh month dies will be born to parents who have thrice defied the Darkness. The One born as the seventh month dies will be marked as an equal to the darkness, but the one marked will have powers beyond the Darkness. The One marked as an equal shall save both worlds. _**

"These three ladies, "Leo said pointing to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Will be your teachers, when you receive what is meant to be yours." "They are the Charmed Ones." Leo finished telling Harry.

Harry was stunned. "Why am I being taught by the Charmed Ones?" Harry asked Leo.

"Because Harry, you are the next generation of Charmed Ones." Leo told him. "Isn't there supposed to be three people to be Charmed Ones?" Harry asked. "In the Charmed Ones case yes, but in your case there have known to be two other people besides you to have their powers." Leo said. "Who were the other two people besides me?" Harry asked the adults in the room.

"The two people were our mother and grandmother." Piper said. "You will receive the Charmed Ones powers at midnight." Leo told Harry. "After that we will see if you have their powers." Leo said to Harry. "You will then train with the Charmed Ones and me for one day per every person. You will also be trained in other things that the Charmed Ones do." Leo said to Harry.

When midnight came along. Harry doubled over in pain. The Charmed Ones started towards Harry, when Leo stooped them and told them, "Harry will be okay." Then Harry falls asleep…..

What will happen to Harry now? What powers will Harry get? Will Harry go back to Hogwarts? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny.

- Atemi. (Review, Review, Review.)


	2. Powers

_Recap of Last Chapter _

_When midnight came along, Harry doubled over in pain. The Charmed Ones started towards Harry, when Leo stooped them and told them, "Harry will be okay." Then Harry falls asleep_…..

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Harry Potter **

**Chapter 2 – Powers **

(Unknown to the Charmed Ones and Leo, who are in the next room, (The elder stops time except for Harry and himself.) Harry wakes up and the following, happens.)

"Where am I?" Harry asks groggily. "What do you remember? Asks a mysterious voice. "I remember Leo telling me that I am the next generation of Charmed Ones, and that one person can have all three powers at once. Then when midnight struck, I doubled over in pain, then blacked out." says Harry.

The voice appeared in blue and white lights. The man dressed in white and gold walks over to Harry. "Who are you?" Harry asks the man. "I, Harry am an elder." "My name is Joel." "Why are you here?" Harry asked Joel. "To tell you that you will be rewarded by both worlds for your dedication and hard work. Also, when you go back to school, you must not show the other students your powers. The only people who know of your powers will be the Headmaster and the staff." Joel says. The Elder, then vanishes in a shower of blue and white lights.

Harry enters the kitchen. "Good morning, Harry." says the group. "Morning." Replies Harry. Harry then sits down for breakfast. But Harry who isn't fully awake yet drops his bowl of cereal. In a mad dash to catch the bowl before it drops, Harry flicks his hands. The room is quiet. Harry looks up, and he says "What the…!" Everyone was frozen except the Charmed Ones and Harry. "You froze the room." Piper said.

'Cool, but how do I unfreeze the room?" Harry asks. "Just flick your hands softer." Piper tells him. The room unfroze. "Piper, what just happened?" Leo asks. "Harry froze the room." Piper replies. Piper turned to Harry and said, "Training starts Monday morning after breakfast you will learn you freezing power, and potions of our kind."

Later on that day, Phoebe takes Harry to her job, The Bay Mirror. Harry was walking with Phoebe, when he bumps into Phoebe's boss, Elise. Harry gets a premonition.

_A being cloaked in dark red, with red snake eyes, walks over to Elise. Elise is cowering in fear. The being was holding a fireball in one hand and an electricity ball in the other. Elise is cowering in fear in the corner._

_End Premonition _

"What did you see?" Phoebe asks Harry. "I saw a being cloaked in dark red, with red snakes eyes, the being was holding a fireball in one hand and an electricity ball in the other. All the while, Elise was cowering in fear in the corner. Harry says.

"We need to tell Piper and Paige." Phoebe says. A little while later, Harry and Phoebe walk through the door. Piper and Paige went to the door and Phoebe tells them what Harry saw. "We should check the Book of Shadows." Paige says. The group went up to the attic and to The Book of Shadows, and started to flip through it.

Until, this is what they saw:

_The Source of All Evil: _

_Leader of the underworld. Can not be beaten, except by a Power of One spell, and a being filled with good emotions. The Source has the powers of electricity balls and fireballs and lightning at the finger tips. The Source has many faces. He can shift into your best friend, your neighbor or even one of your family members. The only two Sources in existence were defeated by the Charmed Ones. You will only be able to find The Source by using a demon. Demons are attuned to the Source's power level. _

Harry stared at the book then back at the sisters. "I have to beat him." Harry says. "yes." The sisters tell him. Phoebe turns to Harry and says, "Training starts Tuesday morning after breakfast. You will learn martial arts and other defensive things with me." Paige takes Harry to her office at South Bay Social Services. While there, Harry is helping Paige file paperwork and staple papers, until Harry couldn't find the stapler.

"Where is that …stapler?" Harry says, and a stapler from across the aisle disappears in blue and white lights. "Whoa!" Harry exclaims when the stapler reappeared in his hand. Paige came over and Harry told her how the stapler came from across the aisle and into his hand. "That was orb-telekinesis." Paige said. "Training will start on Wednesday after breakfast; you will learn orb-telekinesis and Spell Writing with me." Paige said.

After Paige and Harry got back to the manor, Paige told her sisters what had happened at work, How Harry had orbed a stapler into his hands. A crash from the front doors to the manor brought the group to the front hall. Standing in the doorway was a demon. Dark and looming, the demon said, "Witches, I'm home." The Charmed Ones try to vanquish the demon but to no avail. The sisters turn to Harry, and Harry (acting on instinct) swings is arm and the demon goes flying out the door. The sisters are horror struck. Piper finds her voice first. "How did you do that? Leo said you would only get our powers." Piper said. "I don't know Piper, I just did it." Harry says.

"Leo!" Piper screams to the ceiling. Blue and white lights came down and formed into Leo. "Harry just threw a demon out the door like trash with Prue's power. Piper told him. "Remember when I said that Harry would receive the Charmed Ones powers. That not only meant you three, but Prue as well. Harry will also be taught by Prue as well." Leo told the group.

Prue orbed in a shower of blue and white lights. "Hi, Guys." Prue said, opening her arms to the sisters. The sisters ran to Prue and hugged her. Prue turned to Harry and said, "You will be training with me in Telekinesis, and the Book of Shadows with me after Lunch on Thursday." Harry jumped up and when he did, He disappeared in blue and white lights and then reappeared. Leo turned to Harry and said, "You will learn to become a whitelighter with me and the Elders after lunch on Friday." "After you learn to control your whitelighter powers you will be given a test to see if you are to become a whitelighter, if you pass the test you will be given charges." Leo finished telling Harry.

Will Harry be able to cope with the training that the Halliwell family will put him through, and what about The Source? Will Harry be able to defeat him? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny.

--- Atemi (Review, Review, Review)


	3. Training and the Return to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny**

By: Atemi

**_Chapter 3 – Training and the return to Hogwarts _**

The weekend went by way to fast for Harry and the Charmed Ones. Demons had been storming the manor all weekend, to kill the Charmed Ones and they could not defeat the demons so they had Harry defeat them.

Monday came around and Harry was supposed to learn his freezing power and potions before lunch. So we now find Harry and Piper training.

"That was good Harry, keep it up." Piper encouraged him. Harry was practicing how to freeze objects or attacks that come toward him or the Charmed Ones. Harry was getting the hang of freezing, but now the hard part came, Potions.

Piper and Harry were in the kitchen, and they were making a power stripping potion. Harry was also getting good at recognizing Potion ingredients, and their uses also he was good at recognizing Potions in their vials.

When lunch came around, Piper and Harry made lunch for the entire family. "Leo!" Piper screamed. A shower of blue and white lights came down through the ceiling and forming into Leo. "What's wrong, Piper?" asked Leo. "Nothing's wrong, it's Lunchtime." Piper told him. So they all sat down at the table and had sandwiches and tomato soup.

The week goes by faster than lightning with Harry learning to practice with all of his powers and also learning spell writing with Paige and learning Tae Kwon Doe with Phoebe, and the book of Shadows with Prue, which incidentally had a lot more to it than meets the eye.

Friday came along and Leo took Harry with him to the heavens, where Leo had once told Harry that all whitelighters and elders lived up there, but some of the whitelighters don't have to live in the heavens if they don't want to.

Harry found out that time played out different in the heavens than it did on earth. Harry found out that he had the power to heal any injury, except that his healing touch was not gold but a mix of red and gold. Harry also found out that he could glamour anybody that he thought of. He could also become invisible without the aid of an invisibility cloak.

Leo and Harry were practicing when Joel came over to them and said, "Harry do you want to take the whitelighter test now?" "Yes, I do." Harry replied. "This way, then" Joel said. Joel took Leo and Harry to a stadium filled with a whitelighter track.

'Harry your objective is to get to everybody, and heal them in record time and cross the finish line, but I warn you be careful. There will be obstacles in your way, along with demons and other such evils." Joel told Harry. "I'm ready." Harry tells the men.

So the track started and Harry orbed over to each of the people and healed them in record time, and crossed the finish line in under 45 seconds. "Harry, you will be notified by Leo when the elders and I have come to a decision about you becoming a whitelighter." Joel told Harry. So Leo and Harry went down to earth. Leo told Harry before they left heaven that he was not to tell the Charmed Ones anything about what went on today.

They reappeared to the sisters and the sister asked how the training went and the guys said that it went faster than usual. A week later and Leo got called up to the heavens. "Leo, we will let Harry become a whitelighter on two conditions, 1. That he does not tell his school mates that he is a whitelighter until necessary, and 2. That he not tell anyone that he is a charmed one." Joel said. "Okay." Leo said. "Oh, and one more thing, we will set in motion an event that involves the Charmed Ones. They will disappear off the map without a trace. Harry will also be given the Book of Shadows and extra help on his training to become a Charmed One."

Leo orbs down to earth and tells the sisters what Joel told him about the sisters, and the Book of Shadows. Leo also tells Harry about the conditions of becoming a whitelighter and Harry accepts. The months go by and Harry gets his Hogwarts letter.

Harry leaves the manor wishing the Charmed Ones good luck. Now Harry orbs to Diagon alley to get his school supplies, robes, books, potion ingredients (Hogwarts and Charmed), and other such stuff that is needed for seventh years. Harry got on the train at 9 ¾ and he found a compartment all to himself. Later that evening at Hogwarts, Dumbledore did his welcoming introduction, and by the following morning the Daily Prophet said this has a headline.

**The Charmed Ones have been killed**

the wizarding and magical community weep in sorrow for the Charmed Ones. They were known to protect both worlds from the evils of Demons and other such things. They will be forever missed. (cont. 2 column 4)

What will happen now? Will Hogwarts discover that a new Charmed One has been born?

What will Harry do now? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny. – Atemi (Review, Review, Review)


End file.
